Whey (acid, sweet or mixtures thereof) is obtained as a by-product from the production of cheese or casein. Whey contains valuable proteins and there have been many attempts to incorporate whey proteins into cheese products. However, whey proteins in their natural form do not have the appropriate and desired physical and chemical properties required for good or high quality cheese products.
A promising approach was the use of functionally enhanced whey proteins for making cheese, including cream cheese. EP-A-1,020,120 describes processes for making a stable cheese product supplemented with functionally enhanced whey proteins. Whey proteins are functionally enhanced by exposing cheese curds or dairy liquids containing whey proteins to controlled heat treatment and/or treatment at high shear rates. However, the processes are limited with respect to achieving low casein:whey proteins ratios, low dry matter contents and high lactose contents, and the texture and mouthfeel of the products are not completely satisfactory.
Further relevant prior art is described in EP-A-1,249,176. It discloses a process for the incorporation of whey proteins into foodstuffs by acidifying an aqueous solution of one or more whey proteins below their isoelectric pH, i.e. 4.5 to 2.5, preferably 4.0 to 3.5, optionally forming a whey protein-stabilized fatty emulsion by blending and homogenizing said acidified solution of whey proteins with one or more fats, heat-treating said acidified solution or whey protein-stabilized fatty emulsion, and blending same with a foodstuff base to form a foodstuff. The two examples relate to the production of processed cheese. Testing out the described process for making cream cheese showed that the taste of obtained cream cheese was too acidic and the addition of neutralizing agents such as NaOH resulted in a cream cheese which had an unacceptable texture.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cream cheese product which has in combination a low casein:whey protein ratio, a low dry matter content, a high lactose content and an enhanced creamy texture and mouthfeel and is reduced syneresis.